Sacrificio e Indiferencia
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: El amor solo existe cuando hay sacrificio, compresión y dedicación. Ella poseía la primera y última, él lo que tenía era indiferencia./ Segundo lugar del reto "No siempre es el primer amor" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin
**Normalmente, no coloco esto aquí sino que suelo explicarlo dentro del fic, pero no conseguiría el ambiente que quiero transmitir de hacerlo. En el comienzo del fic, Karin tiene 21 años.**

 **Disclaimer: "Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto".**

 **Aviso: "Este fic participa en el "Reto: No siempre es el primer amor" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**

 **Advertencia, posible darkfic… creo que puedo catalogarlo de esa manera de hecho...**

 **Posible OoC en Suigetsu  
**

* * *

 **Sacrificio e Indiferencia**

Era una sensación familiar la que invadía su cuerpo, una que estaba acostumbrado a tener pues sus técnicas la generaban, la pregunta era… ¿Porque tenía esa sensación? Lo último que recordaba era haberse ido a dormir… no sumergirse en algún cuerpo de agua.

Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron para confirmar lo que sus sentidos le decía, se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía ser un tanque de agua… uno particularmente familiar pues había un cristal que le daba vista al exterior… o interior de lo que era una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, la que fue su antigua prisión antes de que Sasuke lo libera. Su nombre era Suigetsu.

Se mostraba incrédulo y confuso en primera instancia hasta que finalmente sacudió su cabeza impactado y sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar, como había llegado hasta ahí nuevamente, porque estaba aprisionado de nuevo? Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar.

Escuchó el eco de varios golpes contra el cuerpo metálico, para que seguidamente se hiciera presente por el cristal una mujer pelirroja que llevaba lentes de color marrón.

―¿Karin? ―cuestionó Suigetsu acercándose al cristal― ¿Que rayos sucede, que hago aquí adentro? ―agregó con su ceño fruncido.

―Y tienes la desfachatez de preguntarlo ―replicó Karin renegando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos― Después de todo lo que me has hecho…

―Yo no te hice nada ―interrumpió Suigetsu, produciendo un espasmo en la pelirroja― Tú sola fue quien se buscó eso en primer lugar.

―No tienes perdón… ―musitó Karin cerrando sus puños, apretándolos con tal fuerza que no faltó mucho para que sus palmas sangraran―… de verdad que no lo tienes. ―Karin alzó su cabeza, aspiró profundamente para relajarse, se acomodó sus lentes para seguidamente encarar una vez más a su prisionero con una mirada que el de cabellos plateados jamás había visto ni sentido.―. Tienes razón, fue mi culpa, yo me lo busque; debía haberle hecho caso a mis sentidos y jamás haberte dado una oportunidad. Pero adivina que Suigetsu ―pronunció con voz potente mientras avanzaba al cristal del tanque― ¡Te la di!, me la di a mí misma porque de alguna forma inexplicable me enamoré de ti…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Sin Sasuke cerca, los sueños amorosos de Karin se había desvanecido y su vida de nuevo al servició de Orochimaru había regresado a ser lo que era antes en el pasado salvo por un pequeño detalle que ella aborrecía… Suigetsu.

Para Karin, Juugo era alguien tolerable, su presencia en sí resultaba tranquilizante para la pelirroja, su chakra tranquilo era el equivalente a una suave brisa de primavera en su rostro. Suigetsu por otro lado… no era más que un fastidioso e insoportable personaje cuya presencia la molestaba e irritaba más de la cuenta, no solo personalidad le molestaba, también su chakra el cual le resultaba repugnante a la pelirroja.

Los primeros meses la relación entre Suigetsu y Karin se mantuvo tan conflictiva como siempre lo había sido. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo la actitud de la pelirroja empezó a fluctuar. Sus golpes se mantenían tan violentos como siempre y se mostraba igual de colérica cada vez que el peli plateado hablaba de más… pero su voz ahora le temblaba, tartamudeaba; se mostraba esquiva, se acomodaba sus lentes más de lo debido y sobre todo… se sonrojaba ante las constantes estupideces y comentarios que realizaba Suigetsu.

"No puede ser" se decía para renegar inmediatamente sonrojada "¡Es imposible!" se negaba admitirlo… pero en ella despertaba algo, muy en lo profundo de su ser. Algo muy sutil y extrañamente agradable y que la hacía sentir bien.

―¡No, me niego! ―vociferó Karin caminando por uno de los corredores del escondite cuando su cuerpo se estremeció al pisar la intercepción, sin dudarlo lanzó un puñetazo a su derecha volándole la cara Suigetsu y parándolo en seco.

―¿Se puede saber que rayos hice esta vez? ―cuestionó este mientras su cabeza se reformaba y rascaba la nuca―. Por lo general me golpeas después de que hago algo, últimamente has estado haciendo demasiados ataques preventivos ―agregó con la ceja arqueada.

El cuerpo de Karin era incapaz de moverse debido a la tensión que la invadía, sus cejas se juntaron y apretó sus parpados. ―¡Maldición!― vociferó enardecida haciendo que Suigetsu retrocediera un paso mientras Karin avanzaba con paso firme.

―¡¿Pero…!? ―antes de que Suigetsu siquiera pudiera plantear queja alguna, las manos de Karin se encontraban en sus mejillas, sus labios unidos y la lengua de la pelirroja dentro de su boca.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron un par de pasos un tanto inestables de parte de Suigetsu y una fuerte inhalación de parte Karin ―¡Eso fue lo que hiciste, así que más vale que te comportes a partir de ahora. Idiota!― comandó con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas mientras se retiraba pisando fuerte, pronunciado incoherencias que eran acompañadas por reproches y maldiciones para sí misma.

A Suigetsu le tomó algunos minutos asimilar lo que había sucedido… y un par de días la confesión de Karin. Pero cuando lo hizo no tardo en sacar provecho de esta, verla actuar con él como lo había una vez con Sasuke le divertía, que tartamudear y se sonrojara con su presencia era algo digno de admirar.

Una noche, Suigetsu se adentró en la habitación de Karin encontrándola sentada en su cama solamente con un camisón blanco.

―Que, ¡¿Qué haces aquí Suigetsu?! ―tartamudeó Karin alterada y levantándose de la cama. Suigetsu respondió con una sonrisa altanera típica de su persona, avanzando hacía Karin, haciendo que esta retrocediera hasta quedar acorralada contra la pared.

―¿Qué crees que vengo hacer aquí? ―pronunció altivo, acariciando la mejilla de la sonrojada pelirroja― vengo a disfrutar un poco de mi novia ―. La mirada de Karin era esquiva, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas como nunca. Mirando de reojo a Suigetsu respondió:

―Se, se gentil… ―los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron de golpe, era verdad… Karin realmente estaba enamorada de él. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y no se hizo esperar en tomarla y hacerla suya.

Esa noche no fue la única, fueron muchas otras las que pasaron juntos en la intimidad del cuarto de la pelirroja disfrutando del otro… o eso creía Suigetsu.

Cada vez que Suigetsu se retiraba, Karin se colocaba en posición fetal, o tenía que correr a su baño bien fuera a vomitar o ducharse de inmediato.

"¿Porque…?" se preguntaba frustrada y confundida "¡Maldita sensibilidad!" se reprimía con lágrimas que brotaban sin parar. Sus sentimientos para con Suigetsu se eran sinceros, de verdad llegó amar a ese idiota… pero había algo que le impedía disfrutarlo por completo y eso era la sensibilidad de Karin al chakra.

Por más que su corazón y cuerpo lo deseasen, el chakra de Suigetsu le seguía pareciendo repulsivo y repugnante. Habían ocasiones que el solo hecho de besarlo le producían arqueadas que Karin contenía haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad. El ser penetrada por el la hacía sentir sucia por dentro… habían en ocasiones que el solo ser tocada le asqueaba de sobremanera.

Aun así, ella le permitía y daba luz verde a Suigetsu, muy en el fondo le gustaban las caricias que este le entregaba, le gustaba su personalidad divertida, sentir sus labios, su dientes perforando su piel… le gustaba todo lo que él le hacía; incluso llegó agarrarle gusto a su actitud engreída… por más que debía luchar contra ella misma para no destrozar de manera espontánea su relación.

Sin embargo, todo tiene su límite y Karin ya estaba alcanzando el suyo. Lentamente se volvía esquiva con Suigetsu, sin mencionar que tornaba nuevamente violenta contra este y eso empezaba a dolerle a ella. Tenía que hablarlo, tenía que explicarle lo que le sucedía a ella, del como su sensibilidad la empezaba lastimar y enfermarla.

Necesitaba una pausa, tenía la esperanza de que unos días de descanso de Suigetsu le dieran la fuerza para seguir. Y en el caso de que su sensibilidad siguiera siendo un problema, pedir ayuda a Orochimaru para controlarla y reducirla.

Aquella noche, cuando Suigetsu se hizo presente, lo primero que ella hizo fue exponer su necesidad de hablar con él, este ladeo la cabeza confundido. Karin suspiró, bajó la cabeza apenada y expuso su situación, el problema que estaba teniendo con sus habilidades de ninja sensor, siendo la respuesta de Suigetsu cruzarse de brazos y un "¿huh?" indiferente.

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron de golpe, levantando su mirada encontrando a un Suigetsu indolente ―No lo entiendo mujer, si tanto asco te produzco, ¿Porque empezaste esto en primer lugar? ―respondió tan indiferente que cualquier rastro de inocencia y mujer soñadora dentro de Karin se desquebrajo en ese instante. Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta ―Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me voy. Avísame si lo solventas. ―y con esas palabras Suigetsu se fue, dejando a una Karin quebrada sola en la obscuridad.

Y todo esto hace más de tres meses…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

―¿Y solo porque terminamos vas a encerrarme aquí de nuevo? ―cuestionó Suigetsu inmutado ante las palabras de Karin, ella soltó una risa irónica.

―Porque terminamos… ―musitó negando la cabeza, recostando su hombro al tanque―. Si solo fuera eso no estarías aquí adentro en este momento, si solo me hubieras dicho que no querías nada conmigo desde un inicio nada de esto te estaría pasando… ―Karin se separó del cristal, perdiéndose de la vista de Suigetsu quien empezó a darse cuenta de que había algo extraño en el agua… acaso, ¿Hacía calor?

―Pero no lo hiciste Suigetsu ―se escuchó una vez más la voz de Karin, haciéndose presente con una silla plegable la cual abrió, colocándola frente al tanque, sentándose de piernas cruzadas y acomodándose los lentes una vez más― Tú te aprovechaste de mí.

―¿Aprovecharme? ―cuestionó este confuso― tú fuiste quien empezó todo, tú me dejaste…

―¡Con un demonio Suigetsu! ―bramó Karin levantándose de golpe de la silla con las lágrimas en sus ojos― ¡¿Es que acaso cuando te dije por lo que estaba pasando no pudiste sensibilizarte un poco, no pudiste preguntar cómo ayudarme, acaso no te diste cuenta todo lo que yo sufría para que tu disfrutaras?! ―Karin estaba alterada, su respiración acelerada. Aspiró una vez más buscando controlarse, se limpió las lágrimas y colocó nuevamente los lentes mientras se sentaba. Suspiró―… Te amé Suigetsu, te amé como nunca imagine que podría y tu simplemente abusaste de mí confianza… de mis sentimientos.

El silencio se hizo presente, y nuevamente la aquella sensación calorífica se hizo presente ―¿Porque hace calor aquí? ―ante su pregunta, Karin soltó una risa divertida.

―¿No has caído verdad? ―pronunció Karin, alzando su barbilla, entregándole una mirada tan aterradora que enfrió la sangre del de cabellos plateados―. Eso no es una prisión Suigetsu, es una cámara de ejecución.

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron de golpe, había escuchado bien y la mirada de Karin indicaba que no bromeaba con ello «Tengo… ¡Tengo que escapar!» de inmediato, todo su cuerpo se mezcló con sus alrededores, para que seguidamente se escuchara un fuerte golpe y el interior del tanque brillara. Suigetsu apareció una vez más frente al cristal dibujando una jugosa sonrisa en los labios de Karin.

―¿Realmente crees que puedes escapar? ―cuestionó divertida la pelirroja, consiguiendo ojos que mezclaban confusión y miedo en el peli plateado― El tanque esta reforzado con respecto al anterior, tiene poderosas técnicas de sellado… muchas de ellas usadas por mi clan, el cual fue destruido por el poder de las mismas. No tienes escape Suigetsu.

―O, ¡Orochimaru! ―vociferó con algo de nervios en su voz, haciendo que Karin ladeara la cabeza― ¡¿Que crees que dirá Orochimaru si…?!

―"Haz lo que quieras" ―interrumpió Karin con una respuesta tan indiferente como aterradora― "Solo asegúrate de salvar algo de él antes de que lo hagas. No quisiera todo el trabajo en Suigetsu se vea desperdiciado" Eso fue lo que dijo cuándo le dije que te mataria. En cuanto a Juugo y antes de que preguntes… él me dijo que te advirtió y que te sinceraras, que no jugaras conmigo. Debiste hacerle caso Suigetsu.

Los ojos lila del hombre empezaban a temblar y la sensación de calor cada vez se hacía más intensa. Karin bajó la barbilla, mirándolo firme:

―El tanque está conectado a un calentador que puedo activar con un simple sello Suigetsu ―pronunció Karin, aterrando aún más al hombre―. Vas a sentir lo mismo que yo sentía cada vez que me penetrabas, cada vez que me tocabas. Vas a soportar todo por lo que yo pasé cuando fui tu novia y todo el sacrificio que no valoraste. ―Karin se levantó, y se acercó al cristal, haciendo que Suigetsu retrocediera. Jamás en su vida se imaginó cuan aterradores podían llegar a ser esos ojos escarlatas que una vez lo miraron con deseo.

―La diferencia entre tú y yo Suigetsu, es que yo voy a seguir con mi vida y voy a encontrar a alguien que de verdad me valore en esta ocasión. En cuanto ti… ―Karin regresó a su silla, formando un sello con sus manos― Bueno… Tendrás suerte si alguien alguna vez encuentra tu nombre en los archivos de Orochimaru-sama. ―. Y con esta palabras, Karin completó su sello y los gritos de Suigetsu no se hicieron esperar…

* * *

 **...No, simplemente es un fic con un final perturbador XD**

 **en fin, he aquí el reto:** **El escritor debería escribir un oneshot donde el personaje cree que el amor lo puede todo, pero cuando esta en pareja con su amado, descubre que no siempre el primer amor es para toda la vida.**

 **Tenía otra idea que involucraba a Hinata un bar, y el relato de esto… pero no me terminó de salir y tampoco me pareció.**

 **En fin, el reto trataba hacerca de la ruptura del primer amor, no un romance rosado y con final feliz… bueno, quizás exagere lo último, pero personalmente me gusta mucho esta faceta obscura y violenta de Karin :)**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus reviews, mentandas de madre o cualquier cosa que quieran enviarme los fans de esta pareja XD**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


End file.
